The Curse of Red Bullets
by Ayu Noctlight
Summary: Kaitou-kuroba, seorang anak seorang pesulap dengan penuh teka-teki yang tak tersentuh, dibalik wajah topengnya dan kehidupan siswa biasa, semua berjalan nampak normal-normal saja, hingga kedatangan seseorang baru dalam kehidupanya.


**Kaitou-kuroba, seorang anak seorang pesulap dengan penuh teka-teki yang tak tersentuh, dibalik wajah topengnya dan kehidupan siswa biasa, semua berjalan nampak normal-normal saja, hingga kedatangan seseorang baru dalam kehidupanya.**

 **Genre:Other Chara, Romance, Friendship, Life, Crys, Flastback, base-trund, Avgenture, and Drama**

 **Disclamer:**

 **Detective Conan/Kaitou Kid © Aoyama Gosho**

 **The Curse of Red Bullets © Nivans Erlangga**

Seorang gadis berambut merah pixy bob, dengan iris abu-abu, dengan gaya tomboy mengenakan sebuah jaket kain-sport berlambang Mike berwarna hitam, dengan bawahan jins abu-abu,tengah terdiam diatas gedung memegang sebuah Sniper ditanganya, sembari menghelah nafas dalam, lalu setelah sampai disudut gedung gadis itu memposisikan Snipersnya, dan tengah membidik seseorang. Jauh dibawah gedung terlihat berdiri menunggu seseorang, suasana sepi disekeliling gedung menjadi mangsa sempurna sebagai incaranya.

"Apa aku harus membunuhnya sekarang?!,"Tanya Gadis itu, pada Radio phone yang tertempel pada telinganya, sembari terus memperhatikan target dengan posisi siaga, sembali menunggu intrupsi.

 **[Ya aku benar Curse dialah targetmu]** Jelasnya radio call langsung mati secara sepihak dari sambungan sebrang telpon, membuatnya hanya menghelah nafas.

"Baiklah,"Jawab Gadis yang dipanggil dengan Codename: **Curse** , hanya berjeda singkat lalu mata, abu-abunya lalu dengan fokus membidik sasaran, target pada bagian kepalan dan-.

 **PSYUUUUNNG!**

Sebuah peluruh Reifle dengan sedikit pedal, sudah dilengkapi dan memakai alat teredam, nampak mengarah cepat, pada sasaran, membuat target yang menjadi sasaran mati seketika dengan kepala yang tembus peluru.

"Malam ini sangat indah, bukan begitu **'Curse'**?!," Terlihat seorang wanita cantik, berambut keemasan nampak memainkan rambut ikalnya, dan tersenyum, berjalan mendekati Curse lalu mendongkak sedikit kebawah dan menatap mayat yang sudah tergeletak tampa jiwa dengan mengunakan teropong besi, dibawah karna peluru Sniper yang telah bersarang dikepalanya beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Aku tak perduli yang pasti tugasku sudah selesai,"Jawab gadis itu lalu bangkit, dengan tatapan acuh, bola matanya terbias penuh kekosongan lalu mengangkat Snipernya lalu menaruhnya dibahu kiri, nampak enteng mengangkat senjata tersebut.

"Aku rasa kau bisa meminta, jatah uang untuk Sniper yang baru, aku yakin Bos pasti akan memberikan dan membeli Sniper baru untukmu, bukankah Sniper itu sudah lumayan tua," Jawab Wanita itu memberi usul.

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap dengan **'SVD Dragunov'** aku tak butuh yang lain **'Vermouth'** ,"Ucap gadis itu nampak dingin, gadis itu lalu melangkah meninggalkan lokasi pembunuhan, dan juga wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

"Baiklah saatnya membersikan jejak,"Ucap suara seseorang lelaki mendekati Vermouth, dan saat itu dia menatap seorang wanita berambut pirang, dengan seorang lelaki berambut Gray.

"Apa akurasa benar Kou~boy!,"Ucap Vermouth memandang lelaki berambut Gray, sementara pria berambut Gray itu langsung meninggalkan Vermouth dan wanita disampingnya.

"Kurasa **'Curse'** tak akan menganti senjata itu," Balas wanita disamping Gray mendekati Vermouth.

"Huuuuh?Why Chianti ,"Tanya Vermouth dengan nada yang dibuat-buat membuat wanita cantik berambut pendek, dan tato kupu-kupu dikelopak mata kirinya hanya menghelah nafas.

" **Dragunov** adalah senapan sniper buatan Russia yang berbasis pada **AK-47**. Hanya saja sistem penahan hentakannya tergolong canggih sehingga recoilnya begitu halus. Dragunov unggul dijarak jangkau dan akurasinya. Pelurunya bisa menghantam target pada jarak 950 meter. Kemampuan ini jelas melebihi kemampuan senapan sniper barat. Kemampuan itu bisa dicapai berkat kalibernya yang lebih besar, yaitu 7,292x 79 mm Warsawa!,"Jelas Chianti panjang kalii lebar membuat Vermouth mengangguk paham.

"Hanya seorang Snipers yang bisa membaca gaya hidup seorang Snipers,"Ucap Chianti sembari mengedipkan mata.

"Wajar bila boss sangat menyukai keberadaanya,"Ucap Vermouth dengan seulas senyuman sangat manis.

"Setidaknya saatnya kita melapor pada Big-boss,"Ucap Chianti mengeleng nafas. "Bagaimana Kau?!,"Tanya Chianti melirik lelaki disampingnya sudah disampingnya.

"Tentu saja,".

 **Black Organization** ', disingkat: (BO) adalah sebuah organisasi yang berperan sebagaiOrganisasi ini melakukan tindakan kriminal untuk berbagai alasan, dari pemerasan, pencurian, obat-obatan, hingga pembunuhan. Organisasi ini bekerja dengan sangat teliti sehingga hampir tidak ada barang bukti yang dapat menunjukkan bahwa merekalah yang bersalah. Anggota Organisasi Orang-orang memberi nama dirinya dengan Codename : **Cruse** , dia adalah gadis yang telah dilatih organisasi sejak berusia 6 tahun, sebagai Sniper dengan sempurna meskipun dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan siapa-pun karna sifatnya yang amat pendiam, namun hari itu berhenti setelah sebuah kejadian.

 _Ya sebuah kejadian_

 _semua itu_

 _Telah berubah dihari itu_

(Saat Sebuah Laboratorium obat Beika mengalami kebakaran, tragis )

"Ahk!,"Cruse mengerang kesakitan merasakaan tubuhnya akan lumpuh, ia terdiam diatas ubin berpasir dengan kondisi mengenaskan, setelah beberapa menit yang lalu seorang lelaki bernama Gin, telah melumpuhkanya dengan GunClake yang berisi obat pelumpuh sementara, Cruse dituduh melakukan tindakan kejahatan terhadap organisasi yang bukan salahnya, nampaknya seseorang diorganisasi memanipulasi sebab dan menjadikanya sebagai kambing hitam.

"Aku tak menyangka orang seperti dirimu melakukan hal ini, Cruse,"Ucap Gin, Pria dewasa dengan rambut pirang keperakan, panjang itu nampak, memandanginya dengan tatapan dingin. "Aku tak ingin membuatmu mati tersiksa,"Ucap Gin lagi.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan denganya Aniki?! Apa kita biarkan dia mati dilaboratorium ini bersama Sherry?!,"Tanya Vodka.

"Ya kurasa ini kuburan yang cocok, namun,"Gin mendekati tubuh Cruse. Lalu mengecup bibir gadis itu membuat gadis itu melotot sempurna, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali memberi perlawanan. "Ambilkan Pil kurasa kita bisa membuatnya mati tampa membiarkan rasa sakit,"Ucap Gin lalu tersenyum senduh namun senyumanya berubah menjadi wajah senyum ala psikopat, sementara Vodka mengeluarkan sebuah kapsul dalam sebuah koper dan itu adalah APTX 4869, seketika semuanya mengelap dalam jeda singkat.

 **[Beberapa jam setelahnya]**

Seorang gadis kecil, berambut merah model pixy, nampak terbaring lemah diatas sebuah kasur signel berwarna putih dan selimut biru tua, terlihat ruangan sederhana dengan ornamen putih\abu-abu yang terkesan standar milik seorang kamar lelaki normal, Komputer, meja belajar, lemari, kaca dan sebuah lantai kayu jati yang dingin berasken semakin memenangkan, sebuah Foto besar seorang lelaki dengan senyuman memunculkan kartu dan merpati difoto, bisa ditebak lelaki itu adalah seorang pesulap.

"Uhk!,"Gadis kecil tadi mengerang nyerih sembari mengumpulkan nyawanya, memandangi sebuah cermin pantul ditembok yang mengarah padanya, sosoknya yang sangat kucel, dengan rambut berantakan, beberapa luka lecet yang dipelester diwajahnya dapat terlihat dengan jelas diwajahnya, dan hanya mengenakan sebuah kemeja amat besar yang menutupi seluru tubuhnya, karna kondisi matanya yang mengabur membuat ia mencengkaram kepalanya yang serasa mau meledak.

"Hei kau baik-baik saja, bagaimana keadaanmu?!,"Sebuah suara lembut terdengar bersahabat, bersamaan dengan Siluet seseorang memasuki ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa lalu mendekati gadis kecil itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi ini dimana-"Dia melirik lelaki yang membelai kepala serta pundaknya itu, lelaki tampan yang masihlah muda, usianya terprediksi masilah belasan tahun, rambut yang berantakan dengan iris mata warna Dark Violet, yang tajam, tinggi dan badan yang cukup propsional, tengah memandanginya dengan cemas.

"Syukurlah! Aku sangat Khawatir dengan keadaanmu yang kutemukan pingsan dihalaman rumahku,"Ucap pemuda itu.

" _Rumah? Ah ya aku ingat sekarang,_ "Balas gadis itu dengan pandangan menyengit. " _Ah rupanya itu bukan mimpi,_ "balasnya lagi dengan helaan nafas.

"Ada apa bisa kau memberi aku penjelasan prihal dirimu yang tiba-tiba dipekarangan rumahku! Dan siapa namamu nona, namaku Kaitou Kuroba,"Tanyanya dengan Sopan membuat Curse melirik sebentar lalu menjawab.

"K-Kaitou Kuroba? Namaku Curse,"

"Eh!?,"

 **FLASTBACK!**

 _Teringat kembali sedikit memory yang menyakitkan kepala, samar-samar Curse ingat dimana ia yang masih ingat detik-detik kobaran api yang menjalar didalam gedung. Usai meminum obat yang Gin dan Vodka berikan keduanya meninggalkanya begitu saja. Curse merasakan rasa panas dan hawa tak menentu dengan tubuhnya, rasa sakit serta nyeri diberbagai sendinya, seolah akan meledak kapan saja. Curse tak perduli dengan asap yang mengeluar pada tubuhnya, atau pun bajunya yang entah terasa semakin longar._

 _"Apakah ini reaksi dari obat itu? Dia tak mengambil nyawanya,"_

 _Yang ia bisa rasakan saat itu adalah kabur dari asap, menuju dunia luar, membuat ia berlari kedunia luar, sosoknya semakin menyusut dan pikiranya berpacu pada sebuah tindakan 'Lari'._

 _Lari_

 _Lari_

 _Lari_

 _Lalu memasuki pekarangan tampa izin sebuah rumah dan tengah sembunyi ditaman salah satu rumah dan itu milik Kaito._

"Kau yakin dengan penjelasan ini?!,"Ucap Kaitou dengan tegas membuat Curse menghelah nafas lelah, dia tak punya pilihan lain untuk menjelaskanya pada Kaitou siapa dirinya, tapi ia harus melakukanya.

"Ya memang hal ini terkesan tak mungkin tapi inilah faktanya,"Ucap Cruse merentangkan tanganya dengan menunjukan tubuhnya yang sukses menyusut, membuat lelaki itu hanya bisa terdiam tampa bisa berkata apa-pun, Kaitou lalu menatap lekat-lekat photo yang ia temukan pada dompet Cruse yang tadinya ada dalam jaket yang dipakainya, Cruse beruntung benda itu tak ditemukan oleh Vodka dan Gin.

"Ne! Cruse kau bilang adalah codename -kan? Lalu siapa nama aslimu!,"Tanya Kaito memandang lekat-lekat wajah anak kecil yang manis itu.

" **Shinzuki Tantara** ,"Jawab Cruse lancar untuk dialog awal-awalnya, Cruse memang menyadari entah kenapa sifatnya, sedikit lebih terbuka pada Kaitou ketimbang biasanya.

"Nama yang bagus, Tantara-san, apa kau kenal seseorang yang tak termaksut orang-orang organisasi,"Tanyanya dalam posisi seorang analisis detektif.

"Tidak,"Ucap Cruse mengeleng. "Orang tuaku, telah meninggal saat aku masih 5 tahun, dan aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain Organisasi itu, Namun jika mereka tahu aku terjebak dalam tubuh anak-anak ini, aku rasa mereka akan datang untuk membunuhku,"Jawab Cruse dengan wajah murung.

Mendengar ucapan jujur itu. Entah kenapa membuat Kaitou memandang Cruse dengan senduh dan iba. Merasa dipandangi aneh Cruse menatap bingung Kaitou, dalam pikiran Cruse seperti menganalis Kaitou sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak Cruse pahami, dan setelah beberapa menit Kaitou hanya terdiam dan akhirnya buka suara juga. "Baiklah Shinzuki Tantara, aku mengizinkanmu untuk tinggal disini, namun dengan identitas yang baru?,"Tanya Kaitou kemudian.

"Eh!?,"Bola mata Cruse membola, memandang aneh seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Bagaimana jika aku menamai sekarang, namamu adalah **Katsuito Kai** , bagaimana!? Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu 'Kai',"Tanya Kaitou membuat Cruse memandangnya tampa berkedip, dan akhirnya mengangguk setuju dengan pemberian nama aneh itu.

"Baiklah jika begitu," Kaitou lalu duduk disamping ranjang dengan semangkuk bubur hangat dipanci mini, yang sepertinya baru dibawanya dan lalu mengambil sesendok bubur mengarah kemulut Cruse. "Nah makanlah Kai,"Ucap Kaitou tersenyum carming dan Curse aka Kai tak bisa lagi menolak apa-pun, ia hanya memasang muka dingin, dengan isi hati yang penuh kegundahan.

 _Apakah ini pantas._

 _Apakah aku pantas mendapatkan ini?!._

Dan itu juga adalah Hari, dan awal yang sama dimana, Sherry juga menemukan tujuan hidup pertamanya, setelah terbuang dari organisasi dihari yang berhujan dan ditemukan oleh Profesor agasa didepan rumahnya.

 **Dua Hari kemudian :**

Kaitou tengah merapikan seragam sekolahnya untuk, menuju sekolah. Rutinitas paginya tak sesepi seperti biasanya, ada seseorang yang mulai tinggal bersamanya setelah kemarin. Sosok seorang anak berusia delapan-tahun, pagi ini nampak saat ini duduk diatas sofa dan mengarahkan matanya dengan TV yang tengah menyangkan berita-berita pagi. "Pagi~ Boch-sama?,"sosok seorang lelaki tua nampak, menyapa Kaitou dan sedang memanggangkan roti bakar didapur, saat Kaitou turun kelantai satu lalu tersenyum riang.

"Pagi~ Jii-chan,"Ucap Kaitou sembari tersenyum diparas tampanya, memandang Konosuke Jii atau dipanggil Kaitou sebagai (Jii-chan) nampaknya dia sudah siap, hari ini dengan amat prima, menghadapi aktifitas sekolahnya. Kaito sempat mencari keberadaan Kai lalu tersenyum melihat yang dicarinya sedang menonton berita, sementara Kai tak menyadari keberadaan Kaitou lalu masih fokus pada berita yang sedang hangat-hangatnya yang tengah didengar dimedia TV.

 **[BREKING NEWS! Tadi Malam! Sebuah surat pemberitahuan, datang dari 'Kid-si pencuri' yang ingin mengambil sebuah permata yang datang dari mesir, untuk dipamerkan dimusium Beika hari minggu ini]** Ucap seorang pembawa acara TV yang sedang ditonton Kai dan nampak berapi-api, sementara Kai yang menonton hanya Sweatroped melihat hal itu. **[Permata yang dincarnya, kali adalah Kraon Larza, Permata yang konon adalah milik Putri Teana diabat pertengahan, yang menjadi konflik perdebatan ]** Urai Sang pembawa acara, ia nampak memperlihatkan bentuk permata pada panel gambar, yang nampak tidak terlalu besar hanya sebesar bongkahan telapak tangan anak-anak, warnanya biru, keabu-abuan dan terlihat amat indah, dan akan dipamerkan pada musium hari Saptu malam berarti malam ini.

"Kai-chan ayo makan bersama,"Panggil Jii-chan. Sementara mendengar hal itu, Kai lalu mematikan TV dan makan bersama. lalu kaki kecilnya berjalan menuju meja makan dimana disana ada Kaito, Jii-chan dan juga dirinya, ya dan keadaan pertama kali semua diawali dengan penuh kecangungan, meski mereka bertiga sudah mengenal selama dua hari ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kai? Tanya Kaito melirik Kai yang dengan tenang, melumuri roti bakarnya dengan selai coklat.

"Yah lebih enakan trimakasi,"Ucap Kai, sementara ucapan singkatnya, mendapat respon sebuah senyuman yang terpancar dari Jii-chan dan Kaito.

"Apa benar!?,"Tanya Kaitou lagi, membuat Jii-chan nampak tertawa kecil.

"Kai-chan, sangat aktif dari tadi pagi, tadi dia sudah bangun lebih awal dari tadi Boch-sama, dan membantuku untuk menyapu halaman dan membantu membersikan rumah,"Ucap Jii-chan dan itu membuat Kaitou membulatkan matanya.

"Aku ini butuh istirahat! Kenapa malah membersikan Halaman,"Tanya Kaitou dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tak apa-apa Kaitou, aku benar-benar sudah enakan, habisnya aku bosan dan aku terbiasa bangun lebih pagi,"Jelas Kai datar.

"Berbeda denganmu Boch-sama?!,"Sindir Konosuke dengan nada mengejek, membuat Kaitou hanya mengembungkan pipinya kesal, tampa menyadari seulas senyuman nampak pada bibir tipis Kai.

 _Inikah namanya makan bersama_

 _dengan orang yang seperti keluarga_

"BAKKAKAITOU!,"

"BakkaKaitou!? Ayo berangkat sekolah bersama,"Sebuah teriakan perempuan terdengar dari depan rumah, membuat Kaito, Jii-chan dan Kai, kaget dalam waktu bersamaan, Jii-chan yang mengeleng, Kai yang menatap bingung dan Kaitou yang awalnya sedang minum membuatanya sempat tersendak.

"Itu siapa?!,"Tanya Kai menaikan sebelah alisnya, sembari sedikit mengunyah makanan perlahan.

"Itu teman Boch-sama, sedari masih kecil namanya Aoko nakamori,"Ucap Jii-chan, sementara Kai hanya mengangguk paham tampa komentar apa-pun lalu terdiam, sampai sebuah tangan meraih pucuk kepala Kai secara tiba-tiba.

 **SET!**

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya, Ne-Jii-chan, Kai,"Ucap Kaitou lalu membelai kepala Kai hingga rambutnya sedikit berantakan, lalu Kaitou meninggalkan mereka.

"Oi-oi jangan berteriak-teriak begitu Ahoko! Kau menganggu tetangga serta, pemandangan,"Umpat Kaitou dengan cetus, usai sampai depan pagar dan membuka pintu.

"Nani yoo! Tumben anak sering telat sepertimu bisa dipanggil sekali langsung muncul, Bakakaitou?!,"Tanya Aoko dengan geram.

"Kau menyebalkan AHO!?,"Ucap Kaitou kesal.

"Kau juga menyebalkan BAKA!,"Runtuk Aoko kesal dan perdebatan dua manusia itu tak terhujung meski keduanya akan berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?!,"Pikir Kai dengan tatapan mendengkus, penasaran dengan keadaan diluar, ia pun memandang keduanya dari pintu geser beranda halaman, dan lalu masuk membantu Jii-chan membenahi rumah.

 **[«**

"Hehehe!~,"Seulas senyuman terlihat amat sangat pada wajah Kaitou kuroba pas jam istirahat, ia tersenyum manis sembari merincingkan matanya pada koran yang memberitakan soal penangkapan yang akan dilakukan oleh 'Kaitou Kid' atau (I'e) Dirinya sendiri. Kaitou kid adalah penyamaran generasi kedua milik Kaitou Kuroba, yang sebelumnya diperankan Kuroba Tōichi, Ayahnya sebagai Kaitou Kid generasi pertama, tentu ada hal yang cukup membuat Kaitou Kid menjadi seorang Pencuri permata dan Pesulap, Selain turunan Kaitou ingin menemukan sebuah Organisasi yang yang membunuh Ayahnya lalu, dan niat itu dapat terlaksana jika Ia menemukan sebuah permata bernama PANDORA, yang menghubungkanya dengan organisasi tersebut.

"Kaitou kenapa kau tertawa? Huuh dasar maniak Kid!,"Ejek Aoko dengan pandangan jengkel, secara wajar gadis itu selalu geram sendiri pada Si-pesulap berjubah putih, yang setiap malamnya beraksi saat bulan menampakan cahayanya, selalu saja membuat Ayahnya Sang-Inspektur **Nakamori-keibu** harus melakukan gaya kejar-kejaran, ala sekelompok Kucing bodoh yang mengejar tikus licik, yang lincah.

"Uaaa! Kaitou Kid, akan mengambil permata sebentar malam,"Tanya seorang gadis dibangku ketiga bersama tiga orang teman bicaranya.

"Keren! Aku mau kesana dan menontonya Ah!,"Ucap gadis lain, disampingnya ber FunsGirls ria, karna menjadi penganggum berat Kid, membuat Kaitou yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum manis dibalik koran.

"Ah, hahaha aku malah berharap Pencuri seperti dia mendapatkan arahan jalan yang benar untuk masuk penjara,"Ucap Aoko terkesan amat judes.

Ucapan pedas itu membuat Kaitou memasang wajah malas"Ah~Sudalah,".

Mmm

"Kai-Chan tolong buang sampahnya,"Ucap Konosuke sembari sedang mengangkat sebuah kotak kayu, dan sibuk memindahkan barang.

"Ha-Hai!,"Ucap Kai lalu berlari kecil, mengambil sebuah kontak sampah berukuran sedang, lalu setelah itu berjalan menuju tempat pembuang sampah yang sedang membakar.

 **BRUAAAKKHH!**

Kai terkaget saat mendengar, sebuah suara keras yang amat dari arah dapur, membuat Kai langsung berlari mendapati Konosuke, dalam situasi kesakitan dilantai dan menemukan box yang berada disampingnya.

"Huaah~"

"JII-Chan?!,"Teriak Kai dengan raut sedikit panik. Dan langsung mendekati Konosuke dan melihat keadaanya. "A-anda tak apa-apa!?,"Tanyanya.

"Sepertinya kaki-ku terkilir,"Ucapnya menahan nyeri membuat, Kai langsung membantu Konosuke dan mendudukanya disofa, lalu mengambil es batu dikulkas untung mengompres kaki Konosuke, tak lupa gadis itu mencari sesuatu obat sejenis morfin untuk mengobati rasa sakit kakinya yang cedera.

"Minum Ini Jii-Chan,"Ucap Kai memandang prihatin, awalnya Konosuke tak ingin meminum obat itu, namun setelah Kai meyakinkan bahwa itu adalah obat pereda nyeri akhirnya konosuke Jii akhirnya percaya juga. Dan semua tanggung jawab dirumah diurus oleh Kai sendiri terkecuali mengakat yang berat-berat tentunya.

 **OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO÷÷÷OOO**

"Aku pulang!,"Suara Kaito terdengar depan pintu pagar, dan sementara Kaito masuk tidak sendiri melainkan bersama orang lain.

"Tadaima~"Jawab Kai yang sedang, menyapu halaman teras, membiarkan Konosuke sedang tertidur disofa akibat reaksi obat yang ia minum.

"Loh kok kamu hanya sendiri, mana Jii-chan,"Tanya Kaitou.

"Jii-chan sedang sakit, aku diminta dia tidur,"Jawab Kai menghelah nafas.

"Ano Kaito? Dia siapa!,"

"Dia adik sepupu jauhku yang namanya ' **Katsuito Kaida** ,' mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal bersamaku disini,"Ucap Kaito sementara Kai hanya mengangguk canggung.

"Salam kenal,"Ucap Kai sembari memandang respon selanjutnya dari Aoko, yang tiba-tiba menyampirkan seulas senyuman manis.

"Kawai~nee!,"Aoko lalu tersenyum dan memeluk erat tubuh kecil Kai, dan membuat Kai tak bisa bergerak, membuat Kaito ternganga menatap keduanya. Lalu tiba-tiba Kai melirik Kaitou dan memandang dengan tatapan malas.

"Oi Ahoko! Kau bisa membuat Kai mati,"Ucap Kaitou dengan nada sebal.

"Oi BakaKaitou aku tak memeluknya seerat itu juga kali," Amuk Aoko dengan tampang sebal dan garang, seketika Kaitou lalu menyeret Kai kegendonganya, layaknya seorang balita tampa sadar menimang-nimang Kai, membuat Aoko Swedroped sendiri.

"Oi Kaitou-Nii-san turunkan aku,"Ucap Kai kesal sementara Kaitou akhirnya mau menurunkanya.

"Ano!Jii~chan benar-benar Sakit!?,"Ucap Kaitou mengembungkan pipinya, memandang Konosuke yang masih tertidur disofa, Kaitou memuntun keduanya masuk, sementara Kaitou menuju kamarnya dan Kai memutuskan keareah dapur, mengurus sesuatu dibantu Aoko.

"Oah! Kau hebat Kai~Chan, sekecil kamu sudah pandai memasak yang seperti ini,"Ucap Aoko turut memperhatikan makanan tumisan yang dimasak oleh Kai.

"Ya setidaknya, hanya ini yang bisa kuraih jadi kumasak saja,"Ucap Kai lalu mengambil sebuah piring kecil dirak terdekat dan-.

"HUAAAH!,"Kai terkejut saat tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang, dan setelah memandang ternyata itu adalah Kaitou yang mengakatnya dalam gendonganya.

"Ayo makan bersama,"Bersamaan senyuman khas Kaitou memenuhi tawa penuh semangat mereka disiang itu.

 **[Bersambung]**


End file.
